Never Say Why
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Ninth one shot in my 13 One Shots of Halloween. One Eyed Willy was a well respected pirate captain, he had mounds of treasure and his crew liked him, but something happened to him that made him change resulting in a bloody affair. WillyXOC  hinted .


9. Never Say 'Why'

The sun was shining, seagulls were flying, and the swells in the dark blue ocean were rocking the ship like crazy. Victoria was having trouble walking around on deck and nearly fell overboard when she tried to get to the cabin.

Victoria was the only female on One Eyed Willy's ship and it was all because she was persistent. She had dressed up like a man and snuck onto the first pirate ship she found as began work as a cabin boy. Unfortunately, during their first storm out at sea, the crew found out she was a woman and the next, after the storm, they were going to make her walk the plank, believing she had brought that nasty storm upon when One Eyed Willy spoke out.

He said it would interesting to have a female on board, it would release sexual tension and everyone had to agree to only look and not touch. Things got uncomfortable for Victoria very fast, and she sought out to try and change it. They raided a village soon after and after the crew witnessed her first kill and she managed to plunder the most gold, they accepted her as a pirate.

It was ten years later and Victoria was now first mate, but she still did grunt work every once in a while, just to make sure she still remembered how to do it. That's where she was when the deep swells began to hit. Also she was trying to avoid the captain. Recently he had been acting a little weird, paranoid almost so she didn't want to get mixed up in that.

As she was headed to her chambers, which was fairly small and only had a desk and a hammock in it, the captain's door opened and he poked his head out, his one eye searching frantically. He spotted Victoria and he grabbed her and pulled her into his chambers and shut the door quickly.

"What's going on captain? You've been acting paranoid recently," asked Victoria finally getting out her question.

"Victoria how many villages have we plundered?" he asked pacing the room now.

"Hundreds," she replied leaning against the wall and steadying herself as the ship went over yet another steep swell.

"And how many ships did we steal from?" he asked, still pacing and not looking at her.

"A lot, captain what is going on?" she asked.

"SO have a lot of treasure just sitting on our ship, and it's all mine, because I'm captain right?" he asked. Victoria was getting weary of the floor that was creaking under his feet.

"I suppose," she said, never really thinking about where all their treasure went, but it made sense that most of it would belong to the captain.

"Tell me, is the crew going to mutiny me and take my gold?" he asked grabbing onto her arms. She jumped at the sudden changed and stared at her captain for a while before he let go and went and sat in his chair with his head in his hands. "Of course, they aren't, they're good men. What and I fretting about?" he groaned.

Victoria walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Captain, where are we storing all of that treasure anyway? We have accumulated a lot of the years and I only see a little spent on alcohol and prostitutes when we make port," she said trying to make sense of what had been brought to her attention.

"It's all on the ship," he grumbled into his hand.

"How? That seems like too much weight for this ship," she said and then realized that the swells really weren't that bad, but all the treasure on board was making the ship move out of control, "captain we need to find a place for our treasure before something happens to your ship."

"You're right," he said, head popping back up, "but where?"

"Do you have a map?" One Eyed Willy got up and dug around for a map. He rolled it out and together they looked it over before finding a perfect place.

"This area is known to always be rainy or with a lot of cloud coverage so not many people live there, or go there for that matter. If we can find a cave of some sort I think that will be perfect," said Victoria circling a spot on the map.

"But that is unknown territory," he said with a tired expression.

"I know but it's the best place, you go tell the crew, I'll go change out bearings," she said and left the cabin. Willy sighed, shoved his hat back on his head, and went down to tell his crew.

They sailed up along the coast until they found three large boulders sticking out of the ocean and there appeared to be a cave hidden there. They set the anchor there and made camp on land. Victoria, One Eyed Willy, and a few of the other crew members checked out the cave and the surroundings. Everything seemed perfect so Willy said that this was where they would store their treasure.

Late that night, everyone had gone to sleep, or were in a drunken stupor. They didn't think to douse the fire so it was still roaring when the pirates were under attack. Bit of a change of events isn't it? As any good first mate would do, Victoria went to find her captain as the other pirates rushed to get into the cave. Willy was calling out for help and Victoria ran over to the dingy he was in. A few others came as well and they quickly went to their ship before the attack could destroy it. Together they sailed the ship into the cave, surprised it would fit and the cannon fire got worse.

Victoria watched in horror as their only entrance was caved in and they were trapped. One pirate lit and match and everyone looked at him. Slowly light came up in the cave and everyone looked at Willy for orders.

"Captain?" asked Victoria as she walked up to him. He stood there in shock looking at everyone.

"Wh-who was it?" he asked.

"Pardon?" asked Victoria now standing next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Who told? Someone had to," he said now pointing his gun out.

"No one told, it was just bad luck," said Victoria.

"No someone told, someone wanted my treasure. And now we're trapped, but I don't want you to tell anyone of my treasure!" she shouted now. Before anyone could do anything he fired at his men.

All hell broke loose and Victoria got confused in the battle. She tried to get out of the mess when someone grabbed her and pulled her down below into the captain's quarters. She yanked free of her captor and stared at Willy.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked.

"You're the only one I trust. I don't know what to do, they're all going to kill themselves up there. Stay here and… just stay here," he said.

Victoria waited until she heard silence. Then there was a single set of footsteps that came below and she looked up and saw her captain there.

"All of them?" she asked. He nodded and took his hat off.

"What are we to do?" she asked.

"Wait," he said.

They waited as long as their bodies would allow. Willy tried everything to protect his treasure but soon starvation grew and the first to go was Victoria. She had tried to focus on other things but nothing would work. No fish made it into their cave and there was no vegetation. Dehydration set in, hunger pains grew worse, and soon her body just gave up in the night. Willy was devastated; he had lost the only person he could trust. He placed her body in the chair next to his at the table where he kept all of his treasure, she would now be added to that. He found a small tiara he had stolen while they were in Spain and placed it on her head.

Later that day Willy's heart gave up and the ship remained in that way for over a hundred years. Many had tried to find it, and his gold, but none prevailed, until that curious bunch of kids came along, calling themselves The Goonies.

A/n: I wanted to tell One Eyed Willy's story just because we don't know much about the pirate, except that he was a captain and that he didn't like people touching his treasure. Thank you for reading and please review and check out my profile to see what story I will be posting tomorrow.

-Charlotte


End file.
